STH: SONIC ADVENTURE SAGA
Sonic Adventure Saga is the Eighth story arc in the fourth season of the Sonic the Hedgehog anime. It is heavily based on the Dreamcast video game released under the same name in 1999. The first episode aired December 18 2001 in America while it released on July 12 2001 in Japan. The plot consists of the original video game plot with Sonic and his friends collecting 7 chaos emeralds before Dr. Eggman from unleashing the water god Chaos. Plot The plot takes place sometime after Robotnik's return. In his new body now going off by the alias as Dr. Eggman, his first plans of domination is unleashing a water god known as Chaos the God of Destruction from the Master Emerald unknowingly releasing another being who we'll see later on in the series. Chaos embarks on collecting 7 chaos emeralds to become beyond powerful. Meanwhile The Brotherhood insists on Knuckles finding the Master Emerald pieces. Later that night, Sonic takes a run along the city when he notices the Station Square Police trying to apprehend Chaos. As Chaos is attacking, Sonic arrives and pursues the water god in battle leaving chaos to retreat. The next day Sonic finds Tails as they head to his new Workshop in Mystic Ruins. As they arrive with the other Freedom Fighters hanging, Eggman arrives. He commands the Freedom Fighters to give up their chaos emerald to him or to face off against his Egg Hornet. After Sonic defeats Eggman's machine, he then steals Tails's Chaos Emerald while he was offguard, feeding Chaos as he transforms. After revealing that he's using Chaos to turn him into a monster to destroy Mobius, the Freedom Fighters search for the remaining 7 chaos emeralds Knuckles finds a master emerald piece in Station Square that night where a small red ball of light flashes taking Knuckles back into a Flashback sequence. Knuckles awakens back on the Emerald shrine as he sees the perished Knuckles Clan who was attacked many years ago. In the Present time, Sonic and Tails collect a chaos emerald which Eggman steals after unleashing a gas that knocks our heroes unconscious. After Knuckles awakens from the flashback he spots Eggman with a emerald resembling a master emerald piece. He follows Eggman who he then feeds Chaos again who attacks Knuckles as Chaos 3. Knuckles wins the battle leaving him to Eggman. To get Knuckles off him and gain more emeralds without distractions, he lies to Knuckles as he states that Sonic and Tails may have been stealing pieces of the master emerald. Knuckles walks away questioning if Sonic would actually do that or not. The next morning Sonic and Tails awaken back in Knothole as they venture off to gain another chaos emerald in Snow Cap zone. After receiving another Chaos emerald, Knuckles arrives and attacks Sonic accusing him of stealing the pieces of the master emerald. The battle ends as the 2 collide making the both chaos emeralds fly off which Dr. Eggman catches. He feeds them to Chaos who this time comes in the form of Chaos 5. Sonic Tails and Knuckles all fend off against the monster before Eggman Retreats to his battleship the Egg Carrier. Sonic and Tails head on to attack the Egg Carrier while Knuckles searches for the remaining Master Emerald pieces. While pursuing a chase with Eggman, he shoots Tails Bi-Plane with a powerful laser causing Sonic and Tails to both retreat from the Aircraft. Meanwhile Amy Rose sees everything and tries to help her friends. Suddenly a pink flicky comes from out of the sky landing on Amy. Amy befriends the bird helping it find its family. Tails happened to land in the Mystic Ruins where he finds a purple cat named Big as he helps him look for his friend Froggy. Sonic awakens back at the Station Square Hotel where he stumbles across Amy and her Bird. Amy insist on Sonic helping her find the bird its home. But a robot Eggman created named E-series Zero arrives with it's task of taking Amy's Bird. Sonic and Amy escape into Twinkle Park before the two become separated. Dr. Eggman then unleashes the remainder of his E-series robots to search for a frog with a mysterious tail who happens to give off chaos energy. After searching through Speed Highway to find Amy, Zero is later spotted by Sonic kidnapping Amy and her Bird. Sonic and Sally head to the Mystic Ruins to stop the robot in time. While Big was searching for Froggy, an E-seriies robot named Gamma snatched him and took him back to Eggmans Egg Carrier, resulting in Big the Cat following the robot. Knuckles gathers the remaining Master Emerald pieces with only 3 shards left remaining on the Egg Carrier. Knuckles spots the Egg Carrier taking lift off as he decides to hitch a ride. Sonic runs to Wild Canyon to stop the Egg Carrier from escaping from him. But Tails and Sally arrive in Tails newest Bi-Plane the X-Tornado pursuing in a chase after Eggman across the Mobian Sea. Sally insists on Tails landing on the Egg Carrier before Tails reveals that he didn't initiate landing gear on his newest upgrade.